


Tony und die Kündigung

by kessM



Series: Italienischer Hengst und Sexy Ingenieur [11]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), NCIS
Genre: Alternate Universe, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-21
Updated: 2018-02-21
Packaged: 2019-03-22 03:38:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13755501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kessM/pseuds/kessM
Summary: Tony kündigt.Und seine Kollegen werden überrascht.





	1. Chapter 1

I

Kopfschüttelnd kam Tony die Treppe runter.   
In der vergangenen Woche stand die Welt vor dem Abgrund und jetzt versuchte ihn die Direktorin in irgendeine obskure Operation zu drängen.   
Nicht mit ihm.   
Er hatte sich entschieden.   
Es war Zeit, dass er an die Seite seines sexy Ingenieurs zurückkehrte – und zwar permanent.   
Zum Glück hatte er bereits angefangen mit JARRVIS‘ Hilfe in Shepards Vergangenheit rumzuwühlen, als sie vor knapp zwei Wochen diese Undercover-Operation das erste Mal erwähnt hatte. Und was er gefunden hatte, wäre schönes Lesematerial für den SecNav.   
Zudem gefiel ihm nicht wie SHIELD um den Tower schlich. Wie der einäugige Pirat, wie der Jüngere ihn nannte, versuchte seinen Mann einzukreisen. Abgesehen davon hatten sie seit dem Desaster einen besonderen Gast. Einen Gast, den sie mit Sicherheit nicht SHIELD und schon gar nicht Thor übergeben würden.   
In dem Zustand, in dem sich ihr Gast befand, würde dieser nichts gegen die „besonderen“ Verhörmethoden SHIELDs entgegenzusetzen haben.   
Und von dem wenigen, was sie von Thor gehört hatten und von den Mythen wussten, war ihnen klar, dass den Magier in Asgard kein besseres Schicksal erwarten würde.   
Der allsehende Allvater würde die offensichtlichen Zeichen in seinem jüngsten Sohn ignorieren und diesen stattdessen sofort mit einer drakonischen Strafe konfrontieren.   
Erneut schüttelte Tony den Kopf.  
Er wusste wirklich nicht, wer von ihnen es am schlechtesten getroffen hatte, was das Thema „Vater“ anging. Auch wenn er vermutete, dass die nordische Gottheit ein wenig die Nase vorn hatte. Schon allein aus dem Grund, weil er mit dem Allvater bereits einige tausend Jahre klar kommen musste.  
Er nahm die Ecke zu seinem Schreibtisch und blieb stehen.   
Denn kein geringerer als sein sexy Ingenieur saß an seinem Tisch.   
Den Kopf in den Nacken gelegt. Die Augen geschlossen. Ignorierte die fragenden oder auch geschockten Blicke der Anwesenden.   
Und er schüttelte ein drittes Mal den Kopf. Schritt jedoch langsam zu seinem Platz. Ignorierte dabei gekonnt die Blicke, die zwischen ihm und Tony hin und her huschten. Er bemerkte den diskreten schwarzen „Akten“-Koffer unter dem Schreibtisch neben dem bereits gepackten Karton.  
Allerdings bezweifelte er, dass der Jüngere seinen Weg damit nach Washington gemacht hatte. Dafür war er noch zu verletzt.   
Wie und vor allem warum war er jetzt also hier?  
Langsam ging er neben dem Stuhl in die Hocke und legte Tony vorsichtig eine Hand auf den Oberschenkel.   
Der Schwarzhaarige öffnete die Augen.  
Erblickte ihn, lächelte kurz und fing dann an zu schmollen:  
„Pep und Rhodey haben mich rausgeschmissen.“  
Auf seine hochgezogene Augenbraue hin, fuhr Tony augenrollend fort:   
„Ich soll dir beim packen helfen und darauf achten, dass du tatsächlich nach Hause kommst.“, endete er mit einem kleinen Lächeln.   
Welches allerdings nicht über seine Müdigkeit hinwegtäuschte.   
Die dunklen Ringe unter den schokobraunen Augen sprachen ihre eigene Sprache.   
„Ganz zu schweigen davon, dass ein einäugiger Pirat unseren Turm belagert.“, schob der Schwarzhaarige noch hinterher. Als ob sein italienischer Hengst das noch nicht wusste.   
Allerding war dem Dunkelblonden nach dieser Aussage klar, dass Fury in den letzten Tagen noch aufdringlicher gewesen war als zuvor.   
Der Ältere konnte sich nicht zurückhalten. Er musste seinem sexy Ingenieur mit den Knöcheln kurz über die Wange streichen. Als der Jüngere sich in die Berührung lehnte, wusste er, dass Tony wahrscheinlich kein Auge mehr zugetan hatte nachdem er nach DC zurückgekehrt war um hier seine Zelte abzubrechen.   
Das bedeutete, der Schwarzhaarige war inzwischen mehr als 38 Stunden auf den Beinen. Nicht, dass es ihm besser ging. Im Gegensatz zu seinem Mann war er jedoch hier und dort für ein paar Stunden in unruhigen Schlaf gefallen.   
„Und was ist mit unserem Gast?“, fragte er ein wenig besorgt.  
Er konnte sich nicht vorstellen, dass Tony Loki allein zurückgelassen hatte. Schon gar nicht, wenn Fury so dicht um den Tower schlich.   
Zur Antwort bekam er ein leises Miauen und ein kleiner schwarzer Fellkopf ploppte aus Tonys Jackett-Jacke. Die tiefen smaragdgrünen Augen bestätigten, dass es sich bei diesem niedlichen Fellknäuel um den Magier handelte. Grinsend strich er dem kleinen Kätzchen über den Kopf:   
„Das erklärt natürlich einiges.“  
Unter anderem auch, wie Tony es in seinem Zustand hierher geschafft hatte.  
Mit einem Seufzen griff er nach dem Koffer, der die „leichte“ Version der Rüstung versteckte, erhob sich und hielt dem Sitzenden die Hand hin:  
„Darf ich bitten?“  
Leise in sich hineinlachend ergriff Tony die ihm dargebotene Hand und zog sich dann daran aus dem Stuhl hoch. Sobald der Dunkelblonde sicher sein konnte, dass Tony einen sicheren Stand hatte, überreichte er ihm den Koffer und beugte sich dann erneut nach unten, um den Karton mit seinen Sachen unter dem Tisch hervorzuholen. Nachdem er sich aufgerichtet hatte und ein jeder einen Blick auf den üblichen Karton hatte werfen können, in dem man sein Hab und Gut verstaute, wenn man seinen Arbeitsplatz für immer verließ, schien dass seine Kollegen aufzurütteln.  
„Tony?“, hörte er den Schock in seinem Probi.  
Während er den Karton für das anstehende Gespräch neben der Hüfte des Schwarzhaarigen auf dem Schreibtisch zwischenparkte, ließen er und sein sexy Ingenieur vollkommen synchron ein fragendens: „Ja?“ erklingen.  
Der Ältere der beiden Tonys musste sich ein Lachen verkneifen, als er seinen „leicht“ überforderten Probi sah, dessen Augen zwischen ihm und dem jüngeren Tony hin und her flogen.   
Wusste er doch nur zu gut von der Heldenverehrung Tims.  
Und damit bezog er sich nicht auf Iron Man. Sondern einzig und allein auf das geniale Hirn seines sexy Ingenieurs.   
Auch wenn Tim hin und wieder über das Wunder der Ingenieurskunst, welches die Rüstung nun mal darstellte, schwärmte. Meistens dann, wenn sein Mann gerade irgendetwas grandioses als Iron Man angestellt hatte.  
In der Zwischenzeit hatte er sich neben Tony gestellt und gemeinsam lehnten sie hinten gegen die Schreibtischplatte.  
Ein kurzer Blick zu seinem Mann zeigte, dass dieser sich ebenfalls ein Lachen verkniff. Allerdings konnte lediglich er das Erkennen. Der Rest der Welt sah lediglich ein höflich lächelndes Gesicht, dessen Augenbraue hochgezogen war.  
„Ich meine… Tony… DiNozzo…?“  
Jetzt zog auch er eine Augenbraue hoch.   
„Was…?“, hilflos blickte Tim zwischen den beiden Tonys und dem Karton auf dem Schreibtisch. In der Hoffnung, so die Fragen, welche er nicht über die Lippen bekam zu verdeutlichen. Schien, als hätte Tony, der Dunkelblonde, ein Einsehen und fing mit einem Schulterzucken an zu erklären:   
„Ich habe eben der Madame Direktor meine Kündigung auf den Tisch gelegt. Mit allem was in den letzten Tagen passiert ist, kehre ich zurück an die Seite meines Ehemannes.“, an dieser Stelle griff er nach Tonys Hand und drückte sie kurz.   
Machte mit dieser einfachen kleinen Geste klar, wen er damit meinte.   
Er hätte nicht gedacht, dass ein Großraumbüro jemals so leise sein könnte.  
Ein amüsiertes Glucksen ließ ihn die Aufmerksamkeit auf seinen ehemaligen Boss lenken. Dieser schüttelte sacht den Kopf:   
„Will ich wissen, wie oft du dir in den vergangenen Jahren immer wieder auf die Zunge gebissen hast, um zu verheimlichen wie intelligent du wirklich bist?“  
Tonys Antwort wurde von Ziva unterbrochen, welche mit einem harschen Lachen meinte:   
„Tony? Intelligent? Der hat doch nur Frauen und Party im Kopf.“, schnaubte sie abfällig.   
Tony verstärkte den Druck um die Hand des Jüngeren, um ihm so am sprechen zu hindern. Bevor er sich jedoch verteidigen konnte, übernahm Gibbs das für ihn:  
„Miss David,“, schon allein der Ton und die Tatsache, dass er sie mit ihrem Nachnamen ansprach, zeigten mehr als deutlich, was er von ihrer Intelligenz hielt. „Tony Stark ist ein zertifiziertes Genie. Er gehört zu den schlauesten Köpfen unserer Zeit. Glauben Sie ernsthaft, dass ein Genie von Mr. Starks Kaliber sich für den Rest seines Lebens an einen Menschen bindet, der nicht wenigstens etwas mit ihm Schritt halten kann?   
Ich habe immer gewusst, dass unser Tony mehr versteckt, als seine Fassade vermuten lässt. Schließlich wusste ich von Anfang an, dass er verheiratet ist – zwar nicht mit wem, aber zumindest wusste ich, dass er einen Ring am Finger, beziehungsweise an einer Kette um den Hals trägt. Und ein verheirateter Mann hat nicht jedes Wochenende eine neue Flamme.  
Das bedeutet, dass die beiden Tonys zumindest seit Tonys Zeit hier beim NCIS verheiratet sind. Und die Szene eben hat mir mehr als deutlich gezeigt, dass die Verbindung zwischen den Beiden stark und gefestigt ist. Das keiner auf den anderen herabblickt. Daher bin ich mir sicher, dass unser Tony auch seine Intelligenz vor uns verheimlicht hat. Denn ich kann mir nicht vorstellen, dass man mit Tony Stark so lange zusammenlebt und nicht wenigstens etwas von dem Genie abfärbt.“  
Für wenige Sekunden herrschte sprachloser Schock.  
Schließlich kam es nicht häufig vor, dass Gibbs so viel zu sagen hatte.   
Dann wurdes es durch ein amüsiertes Glucksen, welches von seiner Seite kam, unterbrochen. Ein kurzer Blick mit hochgezogener Augenbraue, zeigt ihm, dass Tony sich inzwischen ein wenig nach vorn geneigt und die Arme um seinen Oberkörper gelegt hatte, während sein ganzer Körper vor Lachen vibrierte.   
„Oh, ich mag deinen Boss… verdammt… Rippen…“, keuchte der Schwarzhaarige in einem Mix aus japsen und lachen auf. Der Dunkelblonde zog seinen Mann augenrollend zu sich ran, damit dieser sich gegen ihn lehnen konnte. Legte eine seiner Hände über einer der lädierten Rippen ab.   
Das war der Moment in dem Direktor Shepard die Treppen von ihrem Büro runterrauschte. Mit seiner Kündigung in der Hand.   
„Agent DiNozzo, das ist unakzept…“  
Sie hatte ihn und Tony Stark entdeckt.   
Oder vielmehr, wie sich einer der mächtigsten Männer der Welt an ihn lehnte.   
„Was…?“, brachte ihre Ungläubigkeit ganz gut auf den Punkt.   
In der Zwischenzeit war sie bei ihren Schreibtischen angekommen.   
Der ehemalige Agent hingegen hatte die Gelegenheit genutzt, über das Handy in seiner Tasche JARVIS das okay dafür zu geben, alles was sie über Shepard wussten an den SecNav weiterzuleiten.   
Dann ignorierte er sie. Half stattdessen seinem Mann sich wieder aufzurichten, damit sie dieses Gebäude und damit auch sein altes Leben hinter sich lassen konnten.


	2. Chapter 2

II

Kaum waren sie in seinem Apartment angekommen, führte er seinen sexy Ingenieur zum Schlafzimmer. Half ihn sich zu entkleiden. Setzte zwischendurch Lokitty auf seinem Bett ab, wo sich das schwarze Kätzchen in der Mitte des Kissenberges am Kopfende der Schlafstatt einrollte.   
Genau wie er und Tony war der Magier noch zu Tode erschöpft. Und benötigte jede Gelegenheit um die seit Monaten leeren Batterien wieder aufzuladen.   
Nachdem er sich seiner Sachen ebenfalls entledigt hatte, kroch er zu Tony und Loki ins Bett.   
Er und der Schwarzhaarige lagen auf der Seite einander zugewandt. Die Arme eng um den andern geschlungen. Das Einzige, was noch zwischen ihnen Platz fand, war Lokitty, den sie zwischen sich gezogen hatten, damit er selbst noch im Schlaf spürte, dass er nicht allein war.  
Heute würden sie schlafen.  
Morgen würden sie alles aus der Wohnung entfernen, dass diese Wohnung eine Stark-Residenz machte. Dann würde er seinen sexy Ingenieur und ihr kleines schwarzes Kätzchen in seinem Mustang zurück nach New York fahren.   
Wo sie ihr gemeinsamen Leben in Angriff nehmen würden.  
Er freute sich schon.   
Aber weitere Pläne würden warten müssen, bis er ausgeschlafen war…  
Damit folgte er den anderen beiden in die wartenden Arme Morpheus‘.


End file.
